Different Blood
by Angel'sSword
Summary: An unforeseen accident leaves Dean with a string of dangerous problems,not only for him but anyone around him.The only good thing is that this event is a solution to his deal that neither boys ever even considered. Mid Season 3 AU, just after FRESH BLOOD.
1. Chapter one:Discovery

**A/N:  
****Hey guys.  
Man am I nerves about posting this since this is my first full story posting and really if you have read some of the fics out there you'd be a little intimidated as well being a new writer.  
There will be no spoilers for season 4, seeing as I haven't seen season 4 yet. So sue me, I am new to the SUPERNATURAL world since my sister got me addicted to the show and then to FANFICTION, but I am catching up so just be patient with me.**

**This story is dedicated to my sister, Lin for the whole purpose to kinda say I am sorry for the damage to her SPN season 3 and 4 disc,  
**_**Sis, it was an accident. I promise. **_

**Plus I really needed to start somewhere with my writing.**

**This also goes out to the awesome Ritu who kindly took the time to read this and correct my mistakes and make this worthy of being posted and trust me there were a lot of mistakes….  
So thank you very much, Ritu. You are a lifesaver. **

**DISCLAIMER:  
**As if I would ever be so lucky as to own this awesome show. That right belongs to Kripke and Kripke alone.

* * *

** DIFFERENT BLOOD**

**Chapter one: Discovery**

Dean woke up with a shock.  
His entire freakin' body hurt and it felt as if there was fire running in his veins instead of blood.  
Dean slowly pushed himself up, leaning back on his elbows as he looked around the room. At first he didn't recognize it but then again he wasn't quite with the program by the time they got back to the car after Gordon Walker tried to use him as dinner and Sam had finally managed to end him with barbed wire no less. So when Sam had collected their stuff from the place they were staying at and had booked him and Dean into a new motel, Dean had already passed out in the car from the blood loss and the bite.

Dean let his head fall back between his shoulders, suppressing a moan as a scorching wave of pain spiked through his body. When it had run its course and had faded to just a dull burning sensation, he looked over to Sam, seeing that his brother was still sound asleep. He slowly got out of bed, holding the wall in need of steadying himself as his body was shaking so bad, the room spinning beneath his unsteady feet.

Slowly and painfully he made it over to the bathroom.  
By the time Dean finally closed the bathroom door behind him; his body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat.  
Switching on the light he cringed as it felt like his eyes were on fire from the overly bright light. He blinked a couple of times to clear his sight and sighed in relief as thins started to come into sharp focus.

Slowly Dean dragged his trembling body over to the sink and opened the tap. His face and body felt like it was burning from the inside out, although splashing cold water over his face wasn't helping much to reduce the fiery sensation that was coursing through his nerves.  
Without any warning another wave of pain ripped through him, sending him to his knees as a low grunt escaped his mouth.  
The pain was so intense he blacked out from it.

&&&&**DEAN**&**SAM**&&&&

He came to a few moments later, back to a world strangely devoid of any pain, all his senses on full alert.  
Something was wrong, very wrong. He just knew it  
Pushing himself up on his hands and knees Dean shook his head to get rid of the damn ringing and pounding he had in his ears. He reached up slowly and grabbed the edge of the sink for support to get up as the world was still a little wobbly around him. When Dean finally managed to get up, he leaned against the sink's counter on his elbows, while the heels of his hands was pressed against his eyes, rubbing hard against them to get rid of the burning sensation in them.

Looking up in to the bathroom mirror he nearly passed out again from shock when he saw him self in it.

"NO! NO! NO! "He repeated in shocked disbelief.  
"Oh God not this, anything but this…."

**TBC****....**

**Now people if you liked this part and really wanna see were this is going please, please leave a review or comment.  
Any comment good or bad will be appreciated but please don't give any flames.  
**


	2. Author's Note

**DIFFERENT BLOOD**

**Author's note**

Hey guys,  
I just wanted to let you know that I am gonna continue with this but I need help with a few things first and I was hoping my readers could lend a hand.

Before I start writing chapter two I need some info just to make sure I can go with my chapter idea and since I wanna be precise I need input plus keep in mind I am not with this Fandom that long so yeah…

For one, I need to know if a vampire can get drunk.  
I know they drank alcohol in Dead Man's Blood but I am NOT sure if they got drunk.

Second, I need vampire characteristics, like do they cry blood like some writers tell in their stories or do they cry normal tears.  
I also wanted to make sure on the heart not beating, I mean they are dead so I take it they don't have one, right?  
Any other characteristics would be greatly appreciated and loved.

Just send it in a review form or PM, doesn't really matter but please guys I am begging over here…PRETTY PLEASE WIH A CHERRY ON TOP.

**Thank you to any one that help…and hopefully C2 will be up soon.**

**Peace,  
-Alex**


	3. Chapter two: The Change

A/N:

I'm SORRY…*Looks around very nervous*…I know I haven't posted since the first chapter over a year ago but I just did not have the time with everything that has happened the last 12 months plus I had to figure out exactly where the hell I was going with this story so I decided to put it on a break in the meant time but now I am back and ready to continue it.  
This chapter is just the appetiser to get chapter three kick-started and to get me back in the game so I hope those that liked the first chapter and is probably ready to lynch me likes this but just remember if you kill me the story will never get finished.  
Plus my muse has been spending too much time with my sister's muse and threatens to revolt if I don't get my ass in gear.  
To all that has reviewed, favoured and alerted this story THANK YOU very much and I love you guys for your patience.  
Without more delay here is chapter two…

**DISCLAIMER****:  
**I thought we had already gone through this and had all agreed… I DON'T OWN THEM….but I can dream…. 

**DIFFERENT BLOOD**

**Chapter two: The change**

**Previously on Supernatural…**

Looking up in to the bathroom mirror he nearly passed out again from shock when he saw him self in it.

"NO! NO! NO! "He repeated in shocked disbelief.  
"Oh God not this, anything but this…."

**Now…**

Dean couldn't believe his eyes and I mean he literally could not believe them.  
His eyes were blood red, almost crimson, the usual jade green nearly gone, completely eclipsed.

"Fuck!" Dean swore softly, his hands still in a death grip around the sink's edge as if he was trying to keep himself grounded.  
Dean's mind was a mess, thoughts and reality swirling around, cracked and jumbled up like shards of broken glass.  
Dean just couldn't process what he was seeing or what it meant. He just wished that the rhythmic pounding that filling his ears and mind would quiet down so that he could think, make a plan.  
As he stood there, starring at his reflection in the mirror, mesmerized by the sight of crimson vampiric eyes looking back at him, Dean wondered if maybe he was dreaming.

"_Yeah, that's it..."_ Dean thought.  
This was all just a dream induced by exhaustion and blood loss after Gordon…or not…

"That son of a bitch!" Dean growled out.

Gordon did this to him; the bastard must have somehow gotten vampire blood into the bite transferring it to him. Changing Dean into this…this thing…turning him into a vampire, the mere thing that he hunted.  
Dean suddenly felt the urge to kill Gordon all over again. Rip him limb from limb for this and for trying to kill Sam, again.  
Dean's rage and anger only causing his eyes to redden even further.

Suddenly a fierce pain shot up from Dean's stomach right up to his throat, pain that drove him to his knees yet again.  
When he could finally breathe again when the pain started to fade slightly some small part of his brain wondered how it was actually possible that he could even draw breath.  
_"So not the time to worry about that, Dean." _He instantly scolded himself for that train of thought because Dean suddenly realized that he had far greater problems then trying to figure out how he was still breathing.

The problems being one, it dawned on Dean that the pain he was feeling was hunger, the need to feed.  
Secondly there was a strange sensation in both his upper and lower gums which could only mean that he now had fangs or to be more precise, a retractable set of vampire teeth just above his normal teeth which in itself was just fan- fucking- tastic.  
Dean's third problem and this was his biggest one, was Sam.  
If Dean lost the shaky control he had over himself and hurt Sammy, he would never be able to live with himself or be undead or whatever the hell he was, point is he couldn't risk hurting his little brother.

Thinking about Sam another thought crossed Dean's mind. Something he would have never considered before and the more he thought about it the more sense it made to him. This made him smile, made the skilful and clearheaded hunter that he was take over and allowed him to suppress the blind panic that was rising inside of him and keep his emotions tightly locked down until he could deal with them and the reality of his situation later, when he could actually face them without freakin' the hell out.

Dean forced himself to get off of the freezing bathroom floor and make his way to the door all the while fighting the intense need to feed and the overly bright light that kept flaring in and out because of his now enhanced vision.  
He slowly reached out for the door handle and twisted, opening the door and silently slipping into the dark room, momentarily taken back by how clear and well he could now see in the darkness.

"_Sometimes you've got no choice…"_ Dean thought as he slowly moved towards Sam's bed where his brother was peacefully asleep, completely oblivious to anyone…or anything.

**TBC…**

**Okay people, that's it for now and on that little cliffhanger I will hope that you liked this chapter and that there are still people out there who is reading this and I hope that nobody is gonna kill me for that ending. Like I said my muse has been hanging out to much with my sister's.  
Chocolate chip ice-cream and a slice of pie to everyone that reviews and yes I am resorting to bloody bribery in case you are wondering.  
****Now people if you wanna see were this is going ****PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!  
****Any comment good or bad will be appreciated but please don't give any flames.**


End file.
